


Best Ways to Test a New Mattress

by LittleDarkling



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDarkling/pseuds/LittleDarkling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title pretty much covers it. Steve. Danny. New mattress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Ways to Test a New Mattress

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show. No profit made, no infringement intended
> 
> Spoilers: 2x07 “Ka Iwi” That mattress just proved to be too much temptation
> 
>  A/N: Completely pointless smut. Sorry.

 

 

 

    Steve drops the mattress onto the floor with a groan and promptly falls down on top of it, long limbs splayed out.

 

“Hey, hey. What are you doing? That’s a brand new mattress.” Danny scolds as he puts the box marked ‘kitchen’ with the others that are now piled in the previously empty spaces of Steve’s living room.

 

“I’m tired.”  Danny stands over him, arms folded over his chest.

 

“That’s what the couch is for. A chair. A bed. _Your_ bed.”

 

“Seriously?” Steve asks, cracking open an eye to look up at his partner. “You should be nicer to me. Good karma could only help you at this point.”

 

“Oh, that’s funny,” Danny replies and kicks at his heel. “C’mon, get up.” Steve heaves a long suffering sigh. 

 

“Alright. Fine. Gimme a hand.” Danny rolls his eyes but reaches down, clasping his partner’s hand. Clearly, he is a fool for thinking Steve is a grown man instead of a childish miscreant. No sooner do his fingers encircle his partner’s wrist, than Steve sits up and yanks Danny down, sending the detective sprawling across the mattress. And because Steve is also a dirty rotten cheat, he pounces before Danny has a chance to get his bearings, trapping his partner under him.  

 

“Damn it, Steven!” Danny grunts, chasing away his partner’s hand as it slides beneath his shirt.

 

“Really, Danno? You didn’t see that coming?” Steve asks with a cheeky smile. Danny slaps his hand hard when Steve tries to get under his shirt again and glares at the wounded look the other man gives him.

 

“You. Are a juvenile,” he states. 

 

“Hey. I helped you move in and move out in one day,” Steve reminds him, settling for brushing his fingers distractingly over the lean band of skin visible where the detective’s shirt has ridden up. Danny’s blue eyes narrow.

 

“You’re extorting me for sex? Really?” Steve seems to seriously contemplate the statement.

 

“Yeah, ok,” he agrees cheerfully. “We could role-play. I could be an evil businessman and you could be my innocent, doe-eyed assistant—Ow. Ok, ok.” He laughs as Danny lays a half-hearted punch to his side. His mouth twitches as he looks down at his irate partner. “My maid?”

 

“Keep it up, McGarrett,” Danny growls. “I swear, I will—” Whatever threat he means to make is lost as Steve’s mouth descends on his. Danny’s brain scrambles between stubbornly wanting to hold onto his annoyance and simply melting against this man who, he will begrudgingly admit, is good at…diversions. Steve kisses slow and lazy, his tongue flicking over Danny’s lips and teeth. There’s the faintest rasp of stubble, prickling at Danny’s skin. His fingers end up curled tightly in Steve’s thick, dark hair. The other man shifts slightly and _oh, yeah_ , right there. Steve is hard, rubbing against his thigh, soft grunts of pleasure rumbling from his throat. Danny’s free hand moves down to slip beneath the waistband of Steve’s jeans, rubbing his thumb idly across the delicate dip just above the firm curve of his ass, that spot that never fails to make his partner squirm. He grins when his name escapes Steve’s lips in an airy murmur that is more vibration than sound. 

 

“Cheating…” Steve grunts, shivering as Danny drags his fingernails lightly over the sensitive skin. It gets the desired reaction. Steve’s hips stutter, grinding messily against his and Danny hisses softly as his own cock presses painfully against the confines of his trousers. He feels his partner’s long fingers curling into his shirt. Talk about cheating….Steve shoves up his shirt and pulls out of the kiss abruptly in favor of pressing sharp, biting kisses to his stomach. Danny groans helplessly, arching as Steve kisses and nips his way up his body. He latches onto his right nipple, teeth scraping at the sensitive skin. Danny’s hand flails before landing on his partner’s head. His fingers clench in the other man’s dark hair and can feel Steve’s lips tug into a smile, even as his tongue prods roughly at the tender flesh. 

 

“Steve…” he gasps. Steve pulls away suddenly, straddling Danny’s thighs.

 

“Still want me to get up, Danno?” he asks sincerely. Danny glares at him, panting.

 

“You know, just putting up with you should be helping my karma. I have an overabundance of good karma. No one else on this entire island—” Steve just grins and yanks his shirt over his head, tossing the fabric somewhere in the direction of the couch. Danny tries, in vain, to repress a groan. Some secrets must keep and so he will never, ever admit that a naked Steve (even a half-naked Steve) is all it takes for his logic and better judgment to abandon him entirely. He should probably be concerned about that fact. And he will be…when he doesn’t have a half-naked Steve on top of him. 

 

“Lost your train of thought, buddy? You were in the midst of reprimanding me,” the other man reminds him helpfully. Danny runs his fingers up the rigid lines of stomach and abdomen. 

 

“Shut up, you manipulative bastard,” he mutters. “Come here.” 

 

“I don’t know if I’m really in the mood anymore,” Steve replies, pouting thoughtfully. “Maybe I’ll just have that beer you promised me instead.”

 

“Steven…” Danny says impatiently.

 

“Yup?” 

 

“I will hurt you.”

 

“You trying to intimidate me into sex now, Danno? That’s very unbecoming.” Danny wraps a hand around the back of his neck, yanking him down into a rough kiss. Steve’s back arches gracefully as his lips part, happily allowing Danny to take control. The detective’s fingers slip down, curving gently against his throat. Steve rocks forward, pressing himself against Danny. He hisses at the contact and then gasps when Steve nips sharply at the corner of his mouth. It’s enough to sting, but a flick of Steve’s tongue soothes the burn. That is it; Danny’s has enough of being teased.

He keeps Steve’s mouth occupied as he tugs open his jeans and shoves a hand inside. Shameless bastard is naked underneath. Steve groans, tugging out of the kiss as Danny wraps a rough hand around him. His lips are obscenely slick and pink.

 

“Fuck, Danno,” he murmurs. Danny rubs a thumb over the head, just hard enough to pull a stuttered moan from him. Steve’s body is already gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat. A trickle slips from his collar, forging a path over his chest. Danny is mesmerized, watching its descent. And he cannot resist. He sits up, latching onto Steve’s left pectoral, teeth sinking into the strong, taut muscle. Steve groans, fingers digging into Danny’s hair as the detective’s teeth and tongue work roughly at the skin. He wraps an arm around Steve’s back, bracing him tightly and then flips their positions. 

 

If Steve was expecting the move, he makes no attempt to hinder it. Having that long, lean powerful body under him, Steve looking up at with him that crooked half-smile, never fails to make something dark and hungry unfurl in the pit of Danny’s stomach. He knows this game, Steve’s conscious, willing submission, given whenever Danny desires it. But it doesn’t make the heady rush of power he feels any less potent. He takes a moment to strip his shirt over his head. Steve is ever helpful, nipping and licking at the flesh exposed to him. He works at the belt and button-fly of Danny’s pants, roughly pulling it open. At Steve’s urging, he lifts up briefly, allowing the nimble hands to shove both pants and boxers down. Danny exhales a breath of relief at being finally freed from the restriction. As his partner settles between his thighs, Steve tangles his long legs around his, shoving his hips up into Danny’s. They both groan at the rough contact. Steve rubs his hands over Danny’s shoulders and back, feeling the shift of tightly corded muscles beneath his palms.

 

Their rhythm is neither smooth nor particularly graceful, but neither cares. Steve groans into his mouth with every rough, grinding thrust of Danny’s hips. His hands move restlessly, following the line of Danny’s spine, sliding over his back, digging into the flexing muscle, tugging at his ass. Danny alternates between rocking down and arching up into Steve’s hands. There is the musky scent of arousal, sweat, Steve’s faded cologne, the scent of gunpowder and the ocean that seems to be in his blood. 

 

Danny grasps at one of Steve’s hands. He tugs it down, pinning his wrist to the mattress in a bruising grip. Steve’s eyes go bright, answering the action with a soft snarl. He shoves his hips up, tangling his legs with Danny’s, trying impossibly to bring him closer. It’s not the easiest feat, given that Steve is still wearing his jeans and Danny’s trousers are tangled just below his thighs, but the man is determined. There will red patches marring their skin later. Tomorrow, Danny will grumble, twitching uncomfortably beneath his clothes and Steve will stand by, knowing smirk curling to his lips until Danny gets a free moment to wipe the smug look off his face. 

 

 Steve’s free hand brushes Danny’s face, fingers skittering across cheek and chin. He brushes his thumb over his partner’s plump bottom lip, smiling when Danny turns his head to press a kiss to his palm.

 

“Danny…” Steve slurs. He sounds drunk, eyes glazed. Danny shifts his weight and slams his hips down, wrenching a guttural groan from Steve. The sharp tingles of pleasure are like an electric current, sweeping over his skin with every slide of skin against skin, of the rough friction of denim and cotton between them. Steve’s breath is coming unevenly, his movements grown more frantic. His free hand clenches at Danny’s back, short nails cutting into flesh. He can see it in Steve’s eyes, the way the pupils go impossibly wide and his lips part to draw in a helpless, shallow breath.

 

Steve’s back arches and he throws his head back, Danny’s name is borne on a throaty shout as he comes. Brilliant and bright and perfect. A second when all else fades away, but the sound of Danny’s panted breaths, the touch of Danny’s skin, sticky and slick against his own, and the scent of his partner surrounding him. 

 

“Steve,” he hears Danny breathe. His movements have lost any sense of rhythm, gone erratic. It is frenzied rutting, just the desperate need for completion. His skin is raw, too sensitive so soon after coming, but Steve drags Danny closer all the same. He feels the twin threads of pleasure and discomfort curl in his belly and yanks Danny’s mouth to his, a clash of teeth and lips. He curls his tongue hungrily against Danny’s, feels more than hears his partner’s appreciative moan. A trickle of saliva escapes the joining of their mouths for the messiness of the kiss. Danny groans lowly when he comes, the sound rumbling from within his chest. 

 

He slumps forward as the rush of orgasm fades, forehead pressed to the curve of Steve’s shoulder. His grasp on Steve’s wrist weakens and his fingers brush blindly over his cheek and his mouth, a kind of rough caress. Steve catches his hand, pressing two soft kisses to Danny’s fingers as he curves an arm around his partner’s back, holding him close. Trickles of sweat run down his face, his neck, growing cold quickly. Danny’s heartbeat, still pounding, seems to match his own in perfect cadence. For a few minutes, there is only the muted sound of the ocean waves breaking against the rocks, rustle of the palms outside and the sound of Danny’s breathing. It is this symphony that is more and more starting to represent the sounds of home and happiness for Steve.

 

“Good start for your new mattress,” he says conversationally. Danny huffs against his shoulder.

 

“I hate you so much, Steven.” Steve smiles contentedly, carding his fingers through his partner’s sweat-damp hair.

 

“I know you do, babe,” he murmurs.

 

End


End file.
